Pretty in Pink
by Angelinwaiting1
Summary: A new girl arrives in Reefside. Something about her really bugs everyone except Tommy. Ok look, I suck at summeries just please read.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I'm introducing my own character. Everyone pretty much knows what the power rangers look like.   
  
Isabella Kimberly O'Brien Eyes:Golden Brown Hair: Dark brown with natural red highlights Height: 5' 2" Weight:105 lbs. Personality: Quick tempered, quiet, smart, keeps to herself pretty much, very good listener Likes: Love to read, martial arts, gymnastics  
  
Isabella O'Brien wiped at the sweat pouring down her face after her work out. She just needed a cooling off period, time to look at why her Aunt Kimberly had moved them to Reefside, California from Orlando, Florida. Though as many times as she had tried it she still coudn't understand it.  
  
As she saw it there was nothing left for Aunt Kim in California. She had long ago broke up with her boyfriend, she wasn't a ranger anymore. There was nothing holding her to that spot. She wanted to hate her Uncle Jason, for it was he that finally convinced Aunt Kim to move there. To be closer where she grew up, be closer to Trini.  
  
Isabella shuddered against the thought of her mother. Of the accident that had taken her away three years ago. Even now it still hurt, to remember seeing her mother lying on the hospital bed, small, broken, bleeding. Now matter how she wished the tears would come, they never did. She knew why, because deep in her heart she knew that it was her that caused the accident. If only she hadn't of been sick, was the only thing she thought of anymore.  
  
As she stood she slammed her fist into the punching bag, located in the basement and continued on her way upstairs. She wasn't hungry tonight, she'd leave a note to Aunt Kim and that would be that. She couldn't stay in her house at the time. Especially with all the pictures of Trini around.  
  
Not with a thought of how she smelled or looked, she grabbed some books and headed out the door. On their way in town, her and Aunt Kim had seen a local coffee house called Cyber Cafe. It looked to be the place a lot of teens hung around. Kind of like the youth center, she thought with a light laugh. Now if only she could find her way there.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she found her way there and walked inside. Over in a corner was a group of four teenagers. One of the guys wore red, the other guy wore blue, the other one wore white, and the girl wore yellow. A man wearing black joined them after a few minutes.  
  
Isabella ordered a pineapple and banana smoothie, and took a seat in a far corner. She hoped to avoid any conversation with anyone. To say the least she wasn't a people person.  
  
Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Trent Mercer, Dr. Oliver, and Kira Ford sat at a table talking about the peace and quiet that had descended on the town. Something that made each of them very wary of what was to come. Mesagog had something up his sleeve but they couldn't figure it out.  
  
Trent saw Hayley waving him over to serve a smoothie, so without a word as to the fact his break was over he stood and walked over to her, "Ok where does this go?"  
  
"Break cut short. Sorry you can get off early. That girl in the corner with the books. She's new around here be nice," Hayley said smiling and handing him the smoothie.  
  
He laughed, "I'm always nice. When I'm not under the power of something evil."  
  
He walked over to the girl, "Here you go. What is it your reading?"  
  
She looked at him and smiled, "Studying science. I want to make sure I'm caught up with my class when I go to school tomorrow. Do you go to the high school here?"  
  
Trent set the smoothie down and smiled back, "Yeah. Do you want some company? I mean I could introduce you to them over there."  
  
She followed his gaze and landed on the group she had noticed when she walked in. She reached to take a sip of her smoothie as the guy in black turned around. The smoothie fell from her hand and hit the floor with a resounding crash. She swore in french and then again in german when she cut her hand trying to pick up the glass.  
  
Trent grabbed her wrist, "Why don't you go sit by them while I get the first aid kit?"  
  
She forced a smile, "Sure. But its no big deal really it isn't."  
  
"Sorry. I'm sure Hayley doesn't want to get sued for medical bills if it ends up infected." Trent said releasing her wrist and gesturing her toward his friends.  
  
Everyone had a smile on their face as the girl made her way toward their table. To Tommy there was something familiar about they way she moved. With easy and confidence he had only seen in two people, one being dead.  
  
She smiled, "Sorry to intrude but he told me to come over here while he cleaned and got the first aid kit."  
  
"No please sit down," Kira said smiling at her, "Its cool. I'm Kira. This is Conner, Ethan, Dr. Oliver and that guy was Trent."  
  
"I'm Isabella or Bella for short." She sat down in the seat Trent had earlier vacated.  
  
"So did you move here with your parents?" Ethan asked booting up his laptop.  
  
Bella's face paled, "No. I'm living with my Aunt Kimberly." She looked at Tommy and muttered more to herself, "green, white, red, and black."  
  
"What was that?" Conner asked looking at Bella.  
  
"What happened to your parents?" Kira asked.  
  
"My dad left or rather my Uncle Jason scared him away when I was four. My mom died three years ago in a car accident," Bella said looking everywhere but at their faces. She needed to keep the fact that Kim was her guardian a secret. She didn't know how Tommy would react.  
  
She pushed impatiently at the piece of dark brown hair that fell out to the ponytail she had put it in earlier. She needed to get out of there before something happened. She couldn't keep friends and she always felt she didn't need them. Besides eventually they would just deem her a freak, especially after they figured out how old she was.  
  
Trent came back over with the first aid kit and handed it to her. There was something different about her and he couldn't place it. That bothered him a little.  
  
Quickly Bella bandaged her hand and stood, "It was nice meeting you. I'll see you probably tomorrow at school."  
  
She grabbed her books and left as quietly as she had come. Leaving the others just staring after her wondering what that was all about.  
  
Ethan was the first person to break the silence, "That was strange. Ok I'm going to go play a computer game. Come find me when Mesagog or Zeltrax or Elsa decide to attack. OK?"  
  
"You are obessed Ethan," Kira commented but nodded her head, "I have to go practice for when I play here next friday. See ya later."  
  
Kira walked out slightly bugged about the new girl. Trent was being really friendly to her, but then again that was his job. Oh god, she thought, I'm acting jealous. I have no reason to, she continued, its not even like we are dating.  
  
She heard the tyrannodrones before she saw them and heard grunts coming as someone fought them. She pressed her communicator, "Guys you might wanna come outside."  
  
"OK Kira we are on our way," Conner's voice came back over.  
  
She kicked a drone in the back and had it turning toward her. She issued a series of punches following. She looked over to see who else was fighting and was surprised to see it was Bella. She seemed to be holding her own. A few minutes later the guys came out and joined the fight.  
  
The tyrannodrones got a few good kicks and punches in before they were defeated. The group turned and looked at Bella who was taking deep breaths.  
  
Tommy had watched her through the whole fight, he only knew two people that fought with as much gymnastics as karate. Kimberly and Trini. "Who did you learn to fight from?"  
  
Her dark gaze flew to his, "Are you kidding this is what I've trained my whole life to fight. I mean they certainly aren't putties. Now if you'll excuse me Aunt Kim is probably waiting."  
  
"Your Aunt Kim. Her name is Kimberly Hart isn't it?" Tommy asked and he saw the shadows go through her eyes.  
  
"Yes sir," With that said she turned and fled not once looking back. 


	2. Chapter 1

A quick peek in the garage told her that Aunt Kim wasn't home and that was probably one of the best things in the world for her. She entered the house and smiled when she saw her cousins, Trini and Aisha's smiling faces. Of course it was just the yearly picture Kim recieved from her mother, Carol, who had custody of the kids.  
  
She walked to the kitchen and saw the answering machine light blinking. She pushed the play button and sighed in disgust at the Carol's voice.  
  
"Kim just wanted to call you and tell you that the girls love school. They are getting straight A's in their class. Too bad you can't see them because they are just gorgeous. Anyways Ta-ta honey."  
  
The next voice made her smile, "Hey Kim. Its Jason, just called to talk about the gym and see how the plans were going for it. Call me back and we'll talk. Oh and hi Bella. Love you both."  
  
Bella pushed the stop button and debated erasing Carol's message. It still pissed her off that Carol had gotten custody of the kids, after she had claimed that Kim was an unfit mother. Unfit her ass, if anyone was unfit it was Carol.  
  
She rummaged through the fridge and found a piece of pizza from yesterday's dinner. Shaking off her shoes at the end of the staircase, she sunk her feet into the plush pink carpet that Aunt Kim had installed shortly after they moved in. She walked quickly and quietly upstairs to her room and entered it.  
  
She flopped on her four poster poster bed, eating the piece of pizza. Her gaze settling on a picture of the "old" group. Kimberly standing beside Tommy, Jason on the other side of her, Billy, Zack and Trini sitting down in front of them.  
  
"I miss you Mom. Aunt Kim is great but she isn't you," Bella whispered stuffing the rest of the pizza in her mouth. She curled up on her side and fell asleep.  
  
"OK. Dr. O time to spill there was more between you and Kimberly than being rangers. What was it?" Kira asked staring at him.  
  
Tommy felt his face grow warm, "Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"Is he blushing?" Ethan asked, "I could never imagine you blushing Dr. O."  
  
"Ok. I was in love with her. That was it. No big deal," Tommy said avoiding the gazes of everyone. 'Ok Oliver you are techincally telling the truth. You are just leaving out the part about still being in love with her.' he thought.  
  
"And now she's back in town and her foster daughter is going to go to school with us?" Conner asked.  
  
"Pretty much. Will you guys be nice to her?" Tommy couldn't believe that he was pleading with them to be nice. After today's adventure they would be especially since she helped with the tyrannodrones. It gave them someone from the outside world to talk to about anything, yet he got from their brief encounter she wouldn't be used to having friends.  
  
"Of course Dr. O. I mean why wouldn't we? She knows what we are and she acted like it was a normal day thing," Kira said shrugging her shoulders, "besides, I'd like to learn where she learned to fight. That was amazing."  
  
"I honestly couldn't tell you that. My guess is that Kim's best friend Trini had a daughter. Now that Trini is dead Kim has custody."  
  
"Ok. I'm going home. Anyone need a ride?" Conner asked standing up and stretching.  
  
"I'll take a ride," Kira said standing up. She grabbed her guitar case and continued, "Goodnight everyone."  
  
"So in other words she grew up practicing martial arts," Trent commented.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Trent locked up and left the Cybercafe. His mind wandering to whether or not he should be worried about Kira riding home with Conner. It wasn't that he was jealous of them spending time together, it was more what they did together.  
  
He sighed in frustration. They weren't dating so he had absolutely no reasoning for it. He needed a vacation.  
  
Shaking his head he turned his thoughts to Bella. Talk about someone who was different. Most teenagers in town could barely speak english without using slang, but she had effectively spoke in two languages. She didn't care how she looked or what other people thought. Or at least it seemed she didn't.  
  
He wondered why all of a sudden she was there and why she looked vunerable but could fight. She was definatly a mystery and one him and the others would enjoy figuring out. 


	3. Chapter 2

Bella woke up at the sound of her alarm clock and the scent of coffee. She threw her legs over the side of her bed. The pitter patter of rain on her bedroom window made her smile. She loved rain, even if it was part of a thunderstorm.  
  
Rapidly she dressed in a dark pink sleeveless shirt and dark blue jean shorts. She threw her hair up in a clip and walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Aunt Kim," She said, grabbing a banana from the fruit basket and reached for a coffee cup, she added milk, sugar, and then coffee to it.  
  
"Morning Bella. Did you listen to messages last night?" Kim asked tucking a strande of blonde streaked hair behind her ear.  
  
Bella stopped chewing, "Aunt Kim... Oh to hell with it I could never lie to you. Its not fair you should just tell Tommy about them."  
  
"Because he doesn't need to know. How is it going to help him in his career?"  
  
Bella glanced at the clock, "Giving me a ride to school?"  
  
Kim drained her cup, "Yeah but go brush your teeth first."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Bella replied saluting and dashed upstairs.  
  
Kim shook her head and murmmered, "You are like your mother in a lot of ways but hygiene isn't one of them.  
  
Upstairs Bella finished brushing her teeth and grabbed the old silver power coin that had belonged to her mother. Kim had it made into a necklace shortly after her death, Aisha had returned it upon her death. She tossed it over her head and it nestled betwen her breasts and ran downstairs.  
  
When she got into the car Kim drove off noting the necklace. For the past three years she had worn it on the first day of school.  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she never saw a car pull out in front of her until Bella screamed ,"Aunt Kim watch out!"  
  
Their front bumper collide with the other car's rear as she hit the breaks.  
  
Everything from Trini's accident passed before Bella's eyes. The air bag expanded adn her breath caught in her throat. She scrambled out of the car just as the other person got out of the car.  
  
"Dr. Oliver?" Bella asked taking a deep breath, "Oh Aunt Kim."  
  
Tommy watched her turn toward the car and sigh in relief as Kim climbed out. He watched as she eveloped her in a hug.  
  
Neither of them caring that they were getting soaked. Tommy cleared his throat, "Um. Kim I'm sorry. I was late for work and still am. Can I get your driver's info?"  
  
Kim pulled away and wiped her cheeks off, "Yeah under one condition."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Take her to school. As it is we are all late," She said getting into her car and started digging through the air bag to the glove compartment.  
  
"Sure I'll take her but hurry up with the information we are getting soaked. Go ahead and get into the car Bella."  
  
"OK. Bye Aunt Kim, love you, "Bella said disappearing into the jeep.  
  
A little while later Bella and Tommy were running into his classroom dripping wet. Bella shivered when she came to a stopin the air conditioned room.  
  
"Trent there is a blanket in the closet grab it for her. Class this is Isabella O'Brien. Bella why don't you take a seat by Trent," Tommy said nodding to the dark haired boy who had just exited the closet.  
  
"Yes, sir," she said and walked to her seat. When she sat Trent draped it over her shoulders. She grabbed the edges and pulled them together and settled in for a long day. 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: It has come to my attention that there are some things that are supposedly wrong about my story. I will therefore clear them up. I am bending the timeline so it fits into the plot. Kim had the power coin melted down and made a new with silver and a little bit of the gold they could get out of the power coin. If anyone else has a problem with it please review. Oh also Bella if that one reviewer would stop and think, she could be adopted. Thanks for listening to me babble.

=====================================================================

Bella was extremely happy when the bell for lunch rang. Her first thought was where she could go to practice her tumbling layout. Her second was she didn't know where anything was located. She had been too busy to notice where a soccer field was or the gym for that matter.

Her stomach growled and she grimaced at the thought of eating school food, but she vaguely remembered tossing an orange and a peach in her backpack.

A boy rammed into her, "Hey watch where you are going babe."

Bella's eyes narrowed and darkend to almost black, "I wasn't the one walking. You were. And another thing don't call me babe. If you keep it up you'll find out quick that no one calls me that."

"I'll call you whatever I want to. Got it babe? Besides do you know who I am?" He said deliberately.

Her body tensed, "No I don't. Could you be the school jackass?"

Get him to hit, she thought, get him mad enough to swing.

By now a small crowd had surrounded the two and Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent were on their way to lunch. The group noticed the crowd and Conner recongized the guy.

"Oh great someone is picking a fight with Jeremy. Isn't that just perfect?" He said.

"Maybe we should go and break them up," Kira said starting forward.

"Kira, no. If there is one thing he doesn't listen to people on its fighting," Trent said looking at the yellow ranger.

"He's right Kira. Trust me I know," Conner added.

"Me the school jackass? You have to be kidding I own this school," Jeremy retorted.

The laugh bubbled out, " Please. Or maybe you are the lady heartbreaker? Lord knows why they'd date a son of a bitch like you. Anyways, you know the kind, you hide your stupidity behind your looks and it makes you all happy that you can sleep with any girl you want and then dump them the next day. You are pathetic, picking on girls who are weaker and are half in love with you."

The fist came at her so quickly she barely avoided it. The next hit she blocked and slammed her fist into his jaw.

He staggered and charged at her again. Bella had to smile, the guy was an idiot, she thought, and easily sidestepped while thrusting her knee hard into his groin.

Kira forced her way to the front of the crowd and the three boys quickly followed. She had to smiled at the sight before her eyes.

Bella's knee pushing against Jeremy's groin, her supporting him by his shoulders and whispering in his her. He shook his head vehemently.

Bella took a step away from him and laughed softly as he feel down on his face. Turning she came up against a solid chest and she looked up into an angry face of who she assumed was one of Jeremy's friends.

"What the hell do you think you are doing bitch?"

The four rangers stepped up behind the lone girl, and Conner said, "Leave her alone Eddie."

"Oh how nice does the little slut have some boyfriends and a girlfriend?"

The smile Bella gave him was anything but friendly, in fact the temperature in the hallway dropped about fifty degrees, her voice was low and warning, "No I don't. And calling me a slut and a bitch might have you ending up like your friend. So back off."

"If I don't?" Eddie asked?

"It really is a day for stupid guys. Just back off. I really don't want to get kicked out of school on the first day." Bella stepped forward until she was standing toe to toe with him.

Come on back down dammitt, she thought. She threw a glance over her shoulder and saw the rangers behind her still.

Eddie looked back and forth between the group and Bella, "Forget it. Fuck you all."

"I'll leave that to the little whores of the school," Bella said quietly. She smiled when he walked away.

A blonde girl carrying a mircophone followed by a boy with a video camera came up to her, "Cassidy Cornell, Reefside Reporter. How do you feel about the fact that you've beaten up Reefside's bully?"

Bella answered honestly, "Disgusted in myself. Now if you'll excuse me. Its time for lunch."

She turned and walked quickly away.

Cassidy looked at the boy beside her, "Great a respectful expert of martial arts."

"Cassidy, seems to me thats excatly what we need at this school," Kira responded, "You could take some lessons from her."

"Why would I want to take lessons from a tomboy?" Cassidy asked rudely.

"Because that tomboy could kick your ass," Ethan commented with a smirk.

"Come on you guys. We don't need to talk to her let alone give her material to use against Bella," Kira looked at the group. She figured she was the saner one of the group.

The others shrugged their shoulders and they started walking away. Cassidy's words stopped them in their tracks, "Awfully loyal to someone you've only known for a little while. What does she have on you?"

"She has nothing on us Cassidy nothing at all," Trent said softly.

"Oh like I really believe that. But whatever," She said and turned to the boy beside her, " come on Devin lets get out of here."

The rangers watched as she sauntered away and they shivered. Bella was going ot have a rough time.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I just want to tell those of you that have reviewed with kind reviews. Thank you so much. It really means a lot to me. To that one person who doesn't like my story, please quit reading it. Whats the point of reading a story you don't like. Thanks for listening to me again.

* * *

The group found Bella on the soccer field and by the look on her face she was still pretty pissed off. They exchanged looks and nodded at Trent to go forward and try to get her to talk.

He shot them a glare but continued forward, "Umm Bella? Are you ok?"

"Define ok?" She replied doing a cartwheel followed by a roundoff.

"As in are you still pissed off or just pretending it."

She turned to face him and a smile flittered acrossed her face, "I'm still pretty pissed off. Where does a jerk like that get off calling another human being babe? Where does he get off treating another person like its just a thing?"

Trent looked back at the others, "She's safe."

The other three walked up by them and Kira said, "I don't blame you for how you feel. Conner called me babe when we had our first detention together.

"Did it make you feel like he was trying to control you?"

"No it didn't. It just made him seem like a big jerk and jock."

"I see. So why excatly did you guys follow me out here?" She looked at each face and almost laughed out as each of them tried to look innocent.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok. You don't look happy," Ethan said.

"I'm not happy. Or at least I wasn't. Uncle Jason will be so disappointed though," She shrugged her shoulders, "oh well. I can't help that. Thank you for coming out here and seeing me."

"Yesterday you took off so quickly you didn't tell us anything about you," Kira said, "So why don't you tell us anything and remember you can trust us with anything."

"Thats a lie. I told you my mom died, yesterday and my dad took off. I suppose I forgot to mention the fact that I'm 14."

"You mean your only 14?" Ethan asked, "and you can do all that?"

Bella smiled, "Unbelievable isn't it? Mom entrusted me with everything about the power rangers. Uncle Zack and Uncle Jason babysat me a lot, especially when Mom was busy. Uncle Zack and Uncle Jason would spar. I found it amazing so I begged them to teach me, so they did. When we got back to the states I begged mom to put me in a karate school. I was already in gymnastics and I told her that it would be a smart move on her part because then she wouldn't have to worry about me when I reached this age. Anyways enough of my sobbing life story, tell me about the scacly looking things I fought yesterday."

The group all looked at Conner who started explaining. Trent still trying to process the fact that the short girl in front of him was fourteen. The way she had handled herself yesterday, had made her seem so much older. He couldn't help, even still, feel a small attraction to her. The three years age difference made her off limits.

"So thats what they were. Seems logical but why would an idiot want to take the earth back to prehistoric times? I mean what happens when an astroid hits the earth again and kills all of his work for nothing?"

Trent thought of his father. How he was the idiot that wanted to take the earth back to the prehistoric times.

"Trent you in there?" Kira asked looking at him, "You seemed to be out of it for the last few minutes."

"I'm fine. Really I am." Trent said smiling.

* * *

"Elsa. I'm picking up a strong energy force. The only thing is the fact that she is with the Power Rangers. Take some Tyrannodrones and attack. Or if you'd rather take them and a monster," Mesogog said, "Just make sure you get the girl."

"As you wish master," Elsa said walking over to the Geno Randomizer.

A few minutes later a monster walked out. It was a cross between a cat, a car engine, a pepper, and a guinea pig, "Master meet, Epat."

A few minutes later her, tryannodrones, and Epat stood in front of the rangers, "All I want is your friend rangers."

Bella looked the Elsa up and down, "Screw you. Just so ya know the gothic look is totally ugly."

* * *

Ok. I know probably this whole chapter is boring so please stick with me through the whole story. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 5

"I'm not here for your pathetic beauty advice. I'm here to claim you. Someone dare to challenge me for her?" Elsa asked smirking.

"Hey why not. I'll take you on," Bella said, ignoring the others shaking their heads, "You guys deal with the evil dino things."

"Bella you don't know what you are doing," Kira cautioned.

She smirked, "I have a pretty good idea. Besides how much damage do you really expect Goth girl to do to me."

"Trust me Bella. We've fought her many times she isn't easy," Ethan said.

"Enough chit chat. Attack," Elsa screamed.

The tyrannodrones attacked swiftly and Elsa ran at Bella. Elsa through punch after punch that Bella just yawned through. The others were working hard to beat the tyrannodrones and thoroughly succeeding.

Elsa pulled out her sword and shot a laser at her. Bella stood frozen to the spot and suddenly a pink shield and she asked herself, what the hell, surrounded me? The laser seemed to bounce off her and back at Elsa, hitting her and throwing her back to the ground.

The rangers aligned themselves with Bella, determined to help her anyway they could, but none of them could figure out where the energy had come from.

Bella shuttered and stepped forward, "Elsa you and me. One on one. No weapons, just hand to hand."

"You are insane," Trent whispered shaking his head.

"Possibly. What do you say Elsa?"

"Very well," She tossed her sword off to the side and advanced.

The fight was over in a manner of minutes and the only thing that could be heard was Bella telling Elsa to tell her master that there were going to be some new things happening in town, and she was one of them.


End file.
